Moon
by Kurosaki Miyuki
Summary: Rukia merasa tersiksa setelah berpisah dengan Ichigo. Begitu pun Ichigo. Akankah mereka bersatu kembali? RnR minna


Disclaimer: Tite Kubo © Bleach

Warning: OOC, gaje, dsb. Inoue FC saya sarankan jangan masuk, di sini saya cukup menjelek-jelekan Inoue. Maaf.

Then, RnR minna~

*Rukia's P.O.V*

Rukia menatap ke dalam kamar'nya'. Rindu sekali. 'Sayang sekali kau sudah tak bisa melihatku ya, Ichigo?' batin Rukia sedih sambil tersenyum miris. Tak sanggup lagi Rukia membendung air matanya. Air matanya mulai mengalir melewati mata indahnya.

Rukia melihat pemandangan yang tertampang jelas di hadapannya. Menyakitkan. Ichigo yang tengah belajar bersama dengan Inoue, kekasihnya. Ya, kekasihnya. Rukia semakin tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang mengalir.

'Padahal aku ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu,' batin Rukia. Kedua tangan mungilnya mengepal dengan erat.

"Omedetto, Ichigo. Semoga kau berbahagia dengan Inoue," gumam Rukia lirih.

"Maaf terlambat. Tapi, kurasa aku harus mengatakannya. Aishiteru, Ichi." lanjutnya. Ia segera bershunpo pergi. Dengan latar belakang bulan yang indah.

*Ichigo's P.O.V*

Aku sedang belajar Inoue saat ini. Kurasakan lagi. Lagi-lagi kurasakan tatapan Rukia. Memang, aku tak bisa lagi melihat Rukia, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan tatapannya yang lembut itu. Benarkah dugaanku selama ini?

"Kurosaki-kun~ Yang ini bagaimana?"

Ugh! Memuakkan! Aku benar-benar benci nada suaranya yang manja ini. Benar-benar membuatku muak!

"Yang itu mudah kan, Inoue. Kan sudah kuajarkan berkali-kali masa kau tak mengerti?" protesku kesal.

"Gomen ne, Kurosaki-kun~ Habisnya aku tak mengerti." jawabnya santai dengan nada manja. Cih!

"Huh! Coba kau lihat contoh nomor 3! Itu mirip dengan soal yang kau kerjakan." perintahku sambil menunjuk suatu soal yang serupa yang ada di buku fisika ini. Kini, Inoue datang ke rumahku dan tiba-tiba memintaku mengajarinya. Haah~ Rukia... Bawa aku kemana saja, asal tidak bersama wanita ini!

"Kurosaki-kun lapar? Aku membawa onigiri lho!" ucap Inoue mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Umh. Aku masih kenyang, Inoue. Saat kau datang aku baru saja selesai makan malam." tolakku. Inoue cemberut. "Pacarku ini pelit sekali sih!" protes Inoue. 'Mulai lagi deh.' gerutuku dalam hati.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan malam, Inoue. Aku mau tidur! Cepat pulang!"

"Kurosaki-kun pelit! Kan aku kekasihmu! Antarkan aku pulang dong!"

"Sudahlah, Inoue. Jangan egois!" seruku kesal.

Inoue langsung membereskan buku-bukunya dan keluar dari kamarku-dengan cemberut tentunya. Ah~ Tenang akhirnya! Tch, banyak sekali sih maunya gadis itu? Ah, lupa ku jelaskan. Inoue memang 'kekasihku sekarang'. Kenapa? Inoue menyebarkan gosip yang seratus persen fiksi dari dunia khayalannya sendiri. Gosip apa? Ugh. Ia mengatakan kalau aku telah 'merebut' ciuman pertamanya dan membuat anak-anak di kelas menyuruhku bertanggung jawab. Bertanggung jawab? Apa-apaan itu? Kalau aku benar-benar merebut ciuman pertamanya memang berarti aku harus berpacaran dengannya? Konyol. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak pernah menciumnya. Memeluknya saja tidak pernah-saat aku menggendong Inoue di Hueco Mundo lain lagi ceritanya lho.

Inoue berubah. Apalagi sejak Rukia pergi. Ia semakin menjadi-jadi dan semakin menyebalkan. Rukia... Aku merindukanmu. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi Ginjou bisa memulihkan kekuatanku. Aku akan kembali padamu.

*End of Ichigo's P.O.V*

"Bagaimana, Rukia?" tanya Renji yang sedang duduk di atap rumah yang tak di kenali siapa pemiliknya.

"Uhm. Yah. Begitulah. Bersama Inoue." jawab Rukia.

"Oh,"

"Kau habis darimana?"

"Patroli. Mengalahkan 2 hollow level rendah." jawabnya.

"Eh? Maaf... Aku tak menyadari ada hollow..." maaf Rukia.

"Tak apa... Yang lebih penting,"

Renji melangkah mendekati Rukia. Tepat di hadapan sang gadis. "Kau masih belum bisa melupakannya?" tanyanya lirih.

"..."

"Rukia, kumohon... Jelaskan padaku..." mohonnya lirih sambil mengguncang-guncangkan pelan tubuh gadis mungil di hadapannya itu.

"Hentikan, Renji... Aku akui, aku masih menyimpan perasaan padanya. Aku memang masih belum bisa melupakkannya." aku Rukia.

"Sudah kuduga."

*Flashback*

"RUKIAA!" Ichigo meneriakkan nama sang gadis mungil bermata violet itu saat dirinya tak nampak lagi untuknya.

"Rukia... Rukia... Rukia..." gumam Ichigo lirih berulang kali, bagai kaset yang rusak. Air matanya mulai menetes. Kakinya mulai tak kuat menopang tubuhnya dan ia jatuh terduduk.

"Gomen na, Ichigo," bisik gadis mungil yang namanya di sebut-sebut Ichigo sedari tadi dengan lirih. "Sayonara." Gadis itu langsung memasuki senkaimon. Air matanya juga mulai mengalir. Karena... Mungkin ini pertemuan sekaligus perpisahan mereka yang terakhir.

"Rukia... Rukia... Kumohon... Jangan tinggalkan aku... Kumohon..." mohon Ichigo terisak.

"Kurosaki, hentikan." ingat Ishida yang tak tega melihat sahabatnya itu. Ichigo langsung berdiri dan menarik kerah pakaian sahabatnya yang tenang-tenang saja.

"Tidakkah kau tahu! Aku sudah takkan bisa melihat Rukia kecuali kalau kekuatanku pulih, Ishida! Aku takkan bisa melihatnya lagi!" teriak Ichigo frustasi. Suaranya terdengar sangat parau.

"Aku tahu, Kurosaki. Mungkin ini sudah menjadi takdir kalian berdua!" jelas Ishida yang membuat Ichigo semakin geram.

"Takdir kami kau bilang? Aku sama sekali tak menginginkan ini! Aku bisa bunuh diri sekarang dan bertemu Rukia di soul society!" teriak Ichigo dengan suara yang sangat keras dan nada yang geram.

"HENTIKAN, KUROSAKI-KUN!" teriak Inoue yang sudah tak tahan melihat Ichigo seperti itu.

"Aku tak mau kau seperti ini, Kurosaki-kun!"

"..." Ichigo melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah kemeja Ishida. Ia menunduk.

"Aku tak tega melihat kau seperti ini. Kalau kau begini terus,"

"Aku akan membuat kau melupakan Kuchiki-san dan berpaling padaku." lanjutnya dengan penuh harap. Ishida langsung menatap Inoue. Cemburu dan marah. Ichigo menatap Inoue dengan tatapan kaget. Chad hanya menatap Inoue heran.

"Gomen, Inoue,"

"Ku...Kurosaki-kun..." panggil Inoue. Mengira kalau Ichigo akan memberi celah padanya. Tapi kalimat Ichigo selanjutnya menghancurkan semua harapan dan mimpinya.

"Aku tak bisa mencintaimu. Aku sangat, sangat mencintai Rukia," jelas Ichigo dengan senyuman miris.

"Tapi Kurosaki-kun sudah tak bisa meli-"

"Aku tahu, Inoue! Aku tahu itu. Tapi... mustahil bagiku untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini dan memberi celah untukmu." potong Ichigo dengan nada depresi dan sedih yang amat dalam.

Tak di sangka.

Tak di sangka kalimatnya ini bisa membuat Inoue berubah drastis.

Menjadi wanita yang suka mencari perhatian dan terlalu memuakkan di mata Ichigo.

*End of Flasback*

"Aishiteru, Rukia." bisik Renji lirih di telinga gadis yang di cintainya itu. Mata violet Rukia membulat sempurna.

"Re-Renji..."

"Aku selalu menunggumu. Menunggumu hingga kau melupakan Ichigo. Tapi,"

"Cukup! Aku takkan kuat mendengar lebih dari ini!" potong Rukia.

"Gomen na. Aku tak bisa membalas cintamu..." lanjutnya lirih.

"Begitukah?" tanya Renji dengan nada kekecewaan yang sangat dalam. Ia sangat berharap Rukia melupakan Ichigo dan berpaling padanya, tapi kata-kata Rukia tadi menghancurkan harapannya.

"Hh... Lebih baik kita kembali ke Soul Society..." ajak Rukia. Renji diam tertunduk.

"Ayo, Renji,"

"Kita di tugaskan sementara untuk mengawasi Karakura sampai shinigami pengganti lainnya di temukan. Lebih baik kita ke tempat Urahara-san sekarang." jelas Renji.

"..."

"Rukia?"

"A-ah. Sou ka? Wakatta na. Ayo, Renji,"

"Aishiteru," gumam Renji pelan sehingga tak terdengar Rukia yang sudah duluan bershunpo menuju Urahara Shouten.

*Rukia's P.O.V*

Aku berbaring di atas futonku sekarang. Aku dan Renji sudah sampai dan menginap di rumah Urahara. Hah... Ichi... Kenapa saat aku mau melupakanmu, aku selalu mendapatkan jalan untuk bertemu denganmu?

Terlebih lagi, Renji. Aku sudah bisa menduga-duga. Hanya saja aku tak menyangka kalau ia akan mengatakannya secepat ini. Kami-sama... Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku melupakan Ichigo? Tapi itu sulit sekali, Kami-sama... Sangat sulit. Ia orang pertama yang membuatku merasakan cinta. Orang pertama yang membuatku merasakan kehangatan dan membuatku mengetahui bagaimana rasanya, kesalnya dan bahagianya saat seseorang datang menolongku saat aku akan di eksekusi.

"Haruskah, Kami-sama?" gumamku lirih. Perih. Sakit. Aku tak sanggup membendung air mataku lagi. Akhirnya, aku beranjak keluar-dengan tubuh shinigami pastinya-dan bershunpo tak bertujuan. Berpatroli? Mungkin. Menenangkan diri? Sepertinya lebih tepat.

Aku bershunpo terus hingga aku lelah. Tanpa sadar, aku mendekati rumah Ichigo. Ku lihat ia sedang rebahan di ranjangnya seperti biasa sambil membaca sebuah buku. Sepertinya Inoue sudah pulang.

"Kurosaki... Ichigo..." gumamku. "Arigatou... Sayonara..."

"Aishiteru."

-TBC-

Mi: Yeii~ Yo, minna-san! Bagaimana fic ini?

Ichi: Jiah! Kasihan banget kita di sini, Rukia~

Ruki: Sedih banget aku di sini.. *pundung*

Mi: Otakku keramean... Kurangin dikitlah muatannya dalem fic ini. *gaje mode on* Saya minta maaf bagi Inoue FC karena udah menjelek-jelekan Inoue dan IchiRuki FC karena di sini mereka belum bisa ketemu. Gomeen~ DX

Ichi: Doa'in biar cepet-cepet ketemu~ *triak pake toanya Yachiru(?)*

Mi: Sabar mas, saya bisa budeg! *ngelus-ngelus telinga(?)*

Ruki: Halah... Makin gaje nih..

Mi: Oke, saya mau curcol 'sdikit'. Kalau minna-san ga mau lihat, silahkan langsung skip aja. Ehem. Then...

Sebenernya fic ini saya dapet inspirasi dari status facebook saya sendiri yang kalimatnya saya karang dari perpisahan IchiRuki. Yang sudah lihat atau yang sudah add saya kira-kira pasti sudah tahu. Cuma di sini kalimatnya belum ada. Di status saya, pakainya bahasa Inggris. Mungkin kalimat nanti bakal di ucapkan Rukia di chapter-chapter selanjutnya? Kita lihat saja nanti.. *plak*

Kalimatnya begini, "If you miss me, just watch the moon. I'll always be there for you.". Bagi yang ga bisa bahasa Inggris-tapi saya yakin di sini rata-rata Inggrisnya bagus-artinya, "Jika kau merindukanku, tataplah bulan. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu.". Bagi saya, kalimat ini mengandung kesedihan Rukia karena tak bisa terlihat lagi oleh Ichigo. Entah kenapa, kalimat ini tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran. Karena itu, saya dapet inspirasi buat fic ini.

Dan maaf kalau saya suka update telat dan jarang update kilat. Walaupun saya masih kelas 7 SMP, saya cukup banyak kegiatan dan tugas sekolah sama seperti minna-san-yang masih sekolah... XD

Jadi, maaf ya kalau saya ga bisa update cepat. Skali lagi, maaf kalau saya curcol kepanjangan. Arigatou, minna. :)

No flame, please~

Mind to review?


End file.
